familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
William Balgowan (c1808-1887)
|contributors=Yewenyi |long_name=William Balgowan |birth_year=1808 |birth_date-approx=c |birth_locality=Rhynie and Essie |birth_county=Aberdeenshire |birth_nation-subdiv1=Scotland |birth_nation=United Kingdom |death_year=1887 |death_month=2 |death_day=11 |death_locality=Boorowa |death_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |death_nation=Australia |death_sources=BDM Index ref for death: 6560/1887 |ifmarried-g1=true |wedding1_year=1838 |wedding1_month=1 |wedding1_day=28 |wedding1_locality=Rhynie and Essie |wedding1_county=Aberdeenshire |wedding1_nation-subdiv1=Scotland |wedding1_nation=United Kingdom |baptism_year=1808 |baptism_month=9 |baptism_day=4 |baptism_locality=Rhynie and Essie |baptism_county=Aberdeenshire |baptism_nation-subdiv1=Scotland |baptism_nation=United Kingdom |remains_year=1887 |remains_month=2 |remains_day=12 |remains_locality=Reids Flat, New South Wales |remains_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |remains_nation=Australia |globals= |death_causes= }} Biography William was working as a farmer when he married. Jannet and William had a son William during 1838 in Clatt. They left Scotland 1 July 1840. He immigrated as a free person on the Royal Consort arriving on 9 Nov 1840 to Botany Bay, New South Wales. This was a bounty ship. (State Record Reel 1317.) The ship arrived in Sydney on the 9th of November 1840. It was chartered by the Australian Agricultural Company. It departed on 13th July 1840 from Port Phillip bound for Sydney. Its weight: 529 tons and the ship's master was John Western. Jannet and William had a daughter Janet during 1840 at sea between Port Phillip and Port Jackson. Jannet and William had a daughter Elizabeth during 1843 in Camden, New South Wales. Jannet and William had a son James during 1845 in Picton, New South Wales. Jannet and William had a son John during 1850 in Camden, New South Wales. Jannet and William had a son Thomas during 1852 in Picton, New South Wales. Jannet and William had a son Robert during 1855 in Picton, New South Wales. He owned land in 1865 in Reid's Flat, New South Wales. On 1 Jan 1859 he was working at Dryburgh. In 1865 they purchased the Dryburgh property from the Harper family. On April 26 1970, all the buildings were swept away in a great flood. A new house was built further from the river on a rise. This was the second time that such a flood had occurred. William died on the 12th of February in 1887. He is buried at the family's private cemetery at the Dryburgh property. Obituary BALGOWAN, William Crookwell Gazette Fri 25.2.1887 :DEATH OF MR W BALGOWAN OF REID'S FLAT The friends of this gentleman will regret to hear of his death, which took place at Dryburgh, Fish River, on the 11th inst in his seventy-ninth year. Beyond the fact that he passed away peacefully, the particulars of his death are not to hand; but from his age, and the fact that he was observed to be growing feeble the last time he was in Goulburn, now a few years ago, we presume it was to general decay of nature. Mr Balgowan was born in 1801 in the parish of Rhynie in Scotland; and arrived in the colony in 1840. About the year 1861 he settled at Dryburgh, Reid's Flat, Fish River, where he continued to reside fill his death, respected and esteemed by all who knew him for his sterling integrity, kindly disposition, and great intelligence. Mr Balgowan leaves a family of five sons and daughters all grown up and respectably settled in life. His wife died some years previously. Note Because of a mistaken identification for his daughter Elizabeth, some researchers give him the spurious middle name of "Cuthbert": see the note on her page. __SHOWFACTBOX__ Category:Ancestry from Scotland Category:Migrants from Scotland to New South Wales Category:Resided in New South Wales